what_you_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin
Club Penguin is a virtual world game where you can talk, play games, attend parties, and more. The users are penguins and the pets are called Puffles. It was discontinued on March 29, 2017. Puffles Puffles are fluffy, friendly, cute, and more. They can be many different colors and have very different personalities from one another. Orange puffles like to be silly and white puffles are shy. There were originally only a few different colors, Pink, Red, Orange, Purple, Yellow, Blue, Green, White, and Black. But lately, C.P has been adding all sorts of new types of puffles. They mainly can be adopted from certain parties, but some, like the Rainbow, can be adopted anytime. Parties Each month, C.P. holds a party. Some parties are hold at certain times of the year, like the Halloween Party. Other parties normally happen once every year, like the puffle party. One other type of party is pretty much a one-time party, such as the Star Wars party in 2013. These parties normally happen once and never again, but the superhero party started as one and became an every-year party. Most parties have free items you can earn from quests. Every party comes with a new clothing catalong and a furnature one. The clothing catalog has new items from the party, and everything from last month's catalog. The EPF The EPF is a secret group of penguins who defend the island. The penguins who run it are G (Gary), Dot, Rookie, Guy (better known as Jet Pack Guy, Herbert once announced that his real name is Guy), and PH (the puffle trainer). The Director is the boss of all these penguins. The Director was very secretive up until November 2012, when a very horrible enemy attacked the EPF. At the end of the party, everyone learned that the Director was a very unexpected character. The EPF's worst enemy's name is Herbert. Herbert and Klutzy Herbert's partner in crime in named Klutzy. Herbert is a vegetarian polar bear. He hates the cold and wants to unfreeze Club Penguin. Most of the game's disasters are caused by him. Klutzy is a crab who once saved Herbert from drowning when they first got to Club Penguin. Areas On The Island Town Center Town Center is normally the most popular place on C.P. It includes the Coffee Shop, Night Club, and Gift Shop. It is a good place to advertise your parties and games! Night Club The Night Club has a speaker that leads to the Boiler Room. Boiler Room The Boiler Room keeps copies of the newspaper. The Boiler Room also goes into the Underground Pool, and this also leads to the Mine and the Plaza. Plaza In the Plaza is the Pet Shop, Puffle Hotel, Stage and Pizza Parlor. Dojo Another area is the Dojo. In the Dojo, you can play 4 mini-games (you don't earn coins from them). You can play Card Jitsu, Card Jitsu Fire, Water, or Snow. Cove The Cove is one last area. It is a beach where you can play the game Catching Waves, and some penguins like to roleplay there. Lighthouse Skate Park Gallery 900-Herbert-1280-X-1024.jpg Category:Animals Category:Multi-Player Category:Games Category:Computer games Category:Club Penguin